


High, Is This A Good Time?

by OrangeSprout



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Gulf contemplates sleep with Mews dick in his mouth, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, high, mentions of drugs - weed, they get high and fuck, they have a fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout
Summary: Mew and Gulf smoke together and then have sex.excerpt:His thoughts zeroed in as Gulf grabs his hand slowly dragging it up his chest to cup his jaw. Mew clenches his hand unconsciously as Gulf licked his lips. “I need something in my mouth.”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	High, Is This A Good Time?

Mild had told him, on more than one occasion that he needed to get high with Gulf. What's so great about getting high much less with Gulf? 

"I promise he didn't do anything" Which sounds like something he should be worried about but what didn't he _not_ do? "-but you guys need to. Alone. Get high. Together." He had said like some sort of prophecy. He was a bit curious now though. But he was pretty sure he liked his cognizance about him more than trying it for whatever weird reason Mild had that he didn't want to tell Mew about beforehand.

Mew stores Mild's weird comments in the back of his brain because they're not really necessary until one day when Gulf had come over to spend the night. Something they'd been doing more often as of late, spending the night at each other's place. Mostly Gulf staying over at Mews condo. Mew had plans of cuddling up to the squishy boy maybe steal a few sniff kisses before falling asleep with his favorite bolster. Gulf just so happened to be the perfect fit in his arms for sleeping. Gulf had asked him to grab his phone charge from his overnight bag. He was just about to grab the cord when he sees a plastic box. He looks away pretending he didn't see it, then back to the box contemplatively. He has a very goods idea of what's in the box. Tapping the plastic top contemplatively a few times before he opens it.

"Oh, there you are-" Gulf makes a small choking sound in his throat. "-What are you doing?"

"I was... looking?" He closes the lid and slowly sets it back into the bag.

Gulf looks away a bit ashamed and Mew thought about Mild comment. "Can we... try it?" He's not sure why he said that. He doesn't really want to try but the look of excitement on Gulf face makes it seem like he made the right decision.

"You want to?" Gulf bounces on the balls of his feet a few times and Mew sighs before nodding. Might as well. Maybe he'll see what's so great about it.

Gulf tugs him to the couch, phone charger forgot completely as Gulf sets everything up. He chatters excitedly, trying to explain how everything works and what it feels like and... Mew's a little lost so he nods, as Gulf picks out a good movie and packs the bowl, explaining how to properly smoke it. Who knew there was even a wrong way to smoke. 

"Ready?" 

Mew looks between the pipe and Gulf, no he wasn't ready. He'd never been high before. He was a singer didn't they frown on this? "Sure." 

Gulf seems to catch his skepticism as he pursues his lips in thought for a moment before he decides on his next move. Mew watches in mild fascination as Gulf lights the small yellow pipe, the embers flaring red.

"There's a sunflower on it." He can't help but comment when he notices. 

Gulf's chest expanding before he sets the pipe down on the table and turns to him. He blinks. Gulf motions for him to come closer. Mew leans in and Gulf lips press against him before prying them open. Mew feels the smoke leak into his mouth like silk. He breathes it in and immediately starts coughing.

Gulf's laugh echoes loudly through the room as he hands Mew a glass of water. "It's tough at first. But you gotta hold it in _then_ let it out."

Mew pats his chest a few times before wipes his eyes. He's not sure he wants to try again but before he really has a chance to think about denying it, Gulf's hand is on his neck pulling him in again. This time when Gulf lets the smoke between them, he sucks it in. He holds it for as long as he can, which isn't long at all before letting it go slowly. Gulf gives him a pleased smile.

"It's pretty isn't it." Gulf comments about his pipe showing it off to Mew. He nods letting out a few more gentle coughs. He's not a fan of this so far. Just a bunch of coughing. Why do people like it? But Gulf looks to him expectantly. Fine, he lets Gulf pull him in.

This time when Gulf kisses him he doesn't let him go. He holds the smoke in as long as he can as he kisses Gulf before it seeps between them. He can feel it rolling up his cheeks and over his eyes. Gulf's tongue teases his lightly before pulling away once the smoke has fluttered away.

"How is it?" Gulf asks he taking another hit, this one he keeps for himself.

Mew shrugs, he doesn't really feel anything yet but he thinks Gulf looks pretty in the technicolor light from the TV. He's feeling a bit lightheaded but he's pretty sure it's from the coughing. He takes another gulp of water cooling his heated lungs with its chill.

The first hit he takes himself burns, way more than when Gulf has helped him. "I like it better from you." He bemoans, then coughs as the smoke gets stuck in his lungs. Gulf laughs and this time it sorts of lingers in his ears for a minute before leaving behind a soft ring.

The movie is more than halfway over at this point but Mew can’t remember a single part of it. He feels... content. His limbs are a little heavy and he can’t keep track of time. He’s managed a few good hits (according to Gulf) before he deemed himself done. Gulf finishes the bowl and is now absently wiggling beside him in the bed.

“You ok?” Gulf asks suddenly and it feels like he’s moving way too fast for Mew.

Mew hums as reaches out to grab his hand. Gulf giggles lacing their fingers together. Gulf starts his wiggling again. It’s not often that Gulf gets restless like this and Mew is a bit worried.

He tugs on Gulf's hand and pats his lap. Gulf seems to understand, he cheers softly before crawl into Mew's lap making himself comfy between his legs. Mew wraps his arms around Gulf's waist, patting at his tummy. He rubs his nose over Gulf's neck a few times, he likes the way the soft skin feels on his nose. It's weirdly intoxicating and he gets a bit lost in the feeling until Gulf hand cups his head stopping the soft rubbing.

He moves to sniff kiss his cheek before setting his chin on Gulf's shoulder to watch the movie. Gulf's hands play with his over his stomach. He's not sure he's ever felt this content before. This is his place in life just snuggled up to Gulf. He thinks maybe being high isn't so bad if it's like this, he could see the appeal. 

It doesn’t take long for Gulf to start his restless jitters again. 

“What’s wrong?” Mew's voice sounds gruff, almost startling himself by how hoarse he sounds for no reason.

"I'm high." Mew makes a questioning sound because wasn't that the goal? Gulf shifts to look at him with big pleading eyes. “It makes me horny.” 

Mew blinks, then gulps as lets out a breath. Wow, he’s processing very slow at the moment. "Horny- wha?" 

But if Gulf got horny when he got high did that mean that when he was high with other people... His brain stopped full force. It felt like a complete blackout in his brain and then his thoughts were running a mile a minute but he could read any of them. He was concerned but he could focus on the reason.

His thoughts zeroed in as Gulf grabs his hand slowly dragging it up his chest to cup his jaw. Mew clenches his hand unconsciously as Gulf licked his lips. “I need something in my mouth.”

“Nong.” He whispers, eyes locked on to the pink appendage as it sneaks out over Gulf's lips again.

Then his fingers are in Gulf's mouth, just three of them. Mew stares, entranced. All he can think about is the way Gulf's lips stretch around his fingers. Mew can feel the rough texture of his tongue, the pressure of the sucks.

“Oh, baby.” Mew chides softly as Gulf hand grabs his other hand and pulls it down to cup his dick through his pants. Mew can feel the immediate jump at the touch. He gives Gulf's dick a stroke absently. 

Gulf moans around his fingers, it’s whiney and needy as his hips cant into Mew's hand.

“Look at you. Already so hard for me.” Mew kisses his jaw. Gulf's hips grind into his hand, his lower back rubbing against Mew. He palms down harder on Gulf's cock. 

Gulf groans around his fingers. Fuck, he felt lost in watching Gulf writhe on top of him. He wondered if he could get Gulf to come from this. He probably could. 

He kissed up the side of his neck unhurriedly as his hand rubbed him just as slowly. Gulf sucking on his fingers with new fervor now. He's whining wetly around Mew' fingers and it's doing all kinds of good things to his insides, he mouths at Gulf's neck between pants.

“P’Mew.” His body tightened at the whine. He loved Gulf's whiney voice. 

“Let me suck you off.” His hand clamps into Gulf dick tightly. Gulf nipped his finger in retaliation.

Gulf didn’t wait for Mew to answer -which was good because Mews not sure he could have given an answer with how his brain feels- before he was twisting around to pull down Mew's pants. Mew wiggles and before he knows it his pants are being flung to the floor, Gulf's tongue licking a long strip from base to tip. He can feel his body heating up the thought of Gulf mouth around his dick. He gasps out a moan his shirt getting stuck halfway off him as Gulf takes him in all the way without warning. 

“Shit.” He wiggles before extracting himself from his shirt. Gulf giggles his breath puffing against his not nearly wet enough cock. He feels short of breath as he whispers, “Tease.”

Gulf just gives him a grin so wide his cheeks puff out and eye crinkle up. Mew tugs his hair tipping Gulf's head back to his dick. “For being so whiney early about wanting to suck on something you’re not doing nearly enough sucking.”

He pats himself on the back for such a solid sentence, he's not sure where the words came from because even though he said them they didn't feel like his.

Gulf sniffs a bit miffed before sucking on the tip, his tongue swipes over the slit before he slides down. It’s dry at first but it doesn’t bother him as Gulf's tongue slicks around it. 

Gulf's hands dig into Mew's thighs as he pulls off. He pushes up to slap a kiss to Mew's lips before he falls back into his cock taking it all the way in until his nose brushes against Mew's pelvis. Mew smacks his lips a few times after the startling fast kiss before he chocks out a moan, hands buried in Gulf hair. Gulf tongue cups around his dick, as he gulps around the tip, lodged deep in his throat. Mew takes a few deep breaths as Gulf begins long languid sucks, savoring the thick meat on his tongue. 

Gulf groans on his dick as his fists tightening in those silky locks. He needs Gulf to move faster now, His dick was aching for friction. Gulf grumbles around his dick wrapping his arms around Mew's waist, his fingers working into Mew's back in the same way a cat would need against you. It was adorable but now was not the time for cute.

“Baby, it’s not a jawbreaker suck it like you mean it.” 

Mew thrust his hips further into that warm heat, Gulf pinches him and gulps around his dick. It was so aggravatingly slow, like an itch that he wanted to scratch. It felt like how a child would suckle a binky just content and slow. Gulf hadn’t lied when he said he just wanted something in his mouth because that's literally all he was doing. Fuck, Mew's head hits the headboard behind him, he takes a deep breath.

Mew peers down and Gulf's face is relaxed suckling on his dick. He wants to thrust into the tempting mouth so much. He tucks a lock behind Gulf ears. Fingers curving to cup his jaw. Gulf's eyelashes flutter over his cheeks as he sighs contently through his nose.

“Baby don’t fall asleep like that.” Gulf's eyes blink open blearily to gaze up at him through his lashes before mumbling around his dick. He can’t make out the words, he could imagine it’s something bratty like ‘ _you’d let me sleep on your dick, wouldn't you phi?_ ’ And he would because he’s too weak for Gulf. The movement and vibration feel like heaven as he strains to not jerk his hips.

Mew tries to focus on the movie playing instead -might as well let Gulf do what he pleases and try to not think about the fact that Gulf might literally fall asleep on his dick. He loves Gulf but he can't figure out if that's mortifying or adorable so he's just not going to think about it. He’s missed almost all of the movie so he doesn’t even try and figure out what’s happening (not that he has the brainpower if he did try). The movie's coming to a close when Gulf pulls off his dick. He gasps as he feels, the loss of heat. The chill over his damp dick. Gulf pouts up at him, lips all soft, wet, and plushy. There’s a delicate blush over his cheeks and ears. Mew can see the blotchy pink of the blush dripping down into his collar. Without thinking, his fingers drag across the skin over Gulf's collar bone before clutching the shirt collar to collect a kiss from those glistening lips.

Gulf climbs into his lap, hands roaming Mew's chest. “I want to ride you.”

“Yeah?” He answers intellectually.

Gulf grinds down on him, his dick rubbing harshly against the fabric of Gulf pants. “Why are your pants still on then?”

Gulf snorts nipping Mews cheek petulantly. “Someone hasn’t taken them off me yet.”

Mew pats his thighs and Gulf pushes up in his knees, hands firmly in Mew's shoulders. Mew kisses his clothed tummy before pulling down his pants and boxers, Gulf wiggles all the way out before roughly plopping back into Mew lap. Mew growls at the abuse. Gulf ignores him to pull off his shirt as well.

“Why are you moving so slow?” Gulf teases tugging Mew's hands back onto him.

“I’m not slow.” But he did feel slow, must be the high. He falls into Gulf's neck kissing at those lovely pink shaded collar bones, hands cupping Gulf's ass urging him to roll his hips.

He zones for a moment indulging in the soft skin of Gulf's neck. Kissing and sucking, urging Gulf's dick to rub again his. It’s wasn’t graceful or even that pleasurable but having Gulf in his lap and naked was enough to make it arousing. He could get a decent orgasm out of this if he really wanted to. He doesn't but he could.

“Phi.” Gulf chides. Mew pulls out of Gulf's neck as Gulf pushes their fingers in together into the tight heat of his hole.

“Impatient?”

“You’re age is showing.”

“Is not.” He can't help but pout at the taunt. He's feeling slow because of the high not his age.

“Too old to keep up.” The lube between their fingers helps the slide as they thrust into them. It doesn’t take long until Gulf's finger grabs another one of his, adding it too. Mew can feel the tightness around his two fingers and Gulf's two fingers squeeze. Gulf gives a whine.

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

Gulf clicks his tongue using his free hand to tug on Mew's hair until their mouths meet. He sucks Mew's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it in the slow tugging way he did Mew's dick earlier. 

Mew flexes his fingers and catches that spot inside him. Gulf moans into his mouth before nipping at the tip on Mew's tongue. Mew pulls it back into his mouth, hissing at the subtle pain. 

Gulf tugs their fingers out and angle Mew's dick before sliding down. Mew blacks out for a moment at the feeling, his head ringing before he cups Gulf cheeks and smashes their lips together. It's the most uncoordinated kiss they might have had as he slobbers his from one corner Gulf lips to the other. Gulf doesn't even try to stop the laugh at it. He can't help but laugh as well.

Gulf pushes his hands to his hips and Mew squeezes his waist. It doesn't take long for Gulf to find a speed he likes, thigh working as he bounces. Mew's hand slides over the perspiration skin, moving to tweak those perky nipples. He leans in and bites one giving it a harsh suck before pulling away with a pop. Gulf gives him a pleased moan, his skin is now blotchy red, all glistening and smooth. His hands can't stop moving over Gulf skin. He feels lost again in the moment, his brain trying to decide between watching his dick disappears in Gulf and the way Gulf's skin feels under his touch. 

He squeezes Gulf's thigh a bit too hard and Gulf jerks, slipping off his dick and flopping between his legs. There's a moment of silence before Gulf falls back laughing so hard his body is shaking the bed.

He lets out a small chuckle before he loses focus. Gulf legs are still spread on either side of him and he can see the puff hole staring back at him. He presses his thumb into and Gulf's laugh ceases as he peers at Mew. He presses his thumb easily into the stretched hole and Gulf whines deep in his throat. Mew sliding back between his legs, finding his way easily back into the warm heat. Gulf lets out a long low moan as slides in. 

"Now who's impatient?" Mew ignores the chide as he rolls his hips, caging Gulf in with his arms. Gulf's nose bumps into his as his legs wrap around Mew's back.

Mew kisses his temple before whispering in his ear. "Ready?"

He gets an enthusiastic nod. Mew rolls his hips, slowly, lovingly. He mouths at Gulf necks, which seems to be his favorite place for the night. Gulf whines at him canting his hips, trying to get more friction but Mew's got him tucked tight underneath him.

He does feel like he's moving slowly so he tries to speed up, snapping his hip, forcing himself to go faster and faster. His cock is aching as the walls of Gulf's insides twitch around it. Gulf whining and wiggling underneath fingers pulling at his back.

Then Gulf hand grabs his own dick squeezing it with a groan. "Not yet," 

"You can come, baby," He says confused they weren't playing that game tonight, Gulf didn't need permission. Mew wasn't in the right frame of mind to be that domineering tonight and give sweet torture to his baby.

Gulf shakes his head, freehand pulling at Mew's shoulder. "...want to come with you." Fuck Gulf was so cute.

Mew's heart gives a patter. Gulf wasn't usually sweet like that, isn't it usually Mew who says those things. Gulf's face pinches together as he pants, sweat decorating his forehead. Mew buries his face in Gulf's neck before speeding up his thrust. He was so close, he could feel it and then.

"Ok baby, cum for me." Gulf gasps and strokes his dick a few times before he's splattering between them. Mew groans as he fills Gulf inside. It's hot, tight, and twitches around him as Mew rubs his hands over Gulf sides. 

He's not feeling the same weird spaced out feeling as before, maybe his high was over. He doesn't get a chance to ask if it was before Gulf's lips are back on his in a slow sensual kiss. 

It takes them a while to pull away from each other. "Ready for round two?" 

Mew chocks out a laugh as Gulf rocks his hips, Mews dick twitches inside him. "I want to come while riding you this time."

* * *

Gulf is packing up his stuff a few days later to go hang out with Mild and Bright and who knows who else. He hicks the bag over his shoulder before bending to kiss Mew on the cheek. Mew had to leave soon to go to the studio and he's sad they can't spend the day together. He eyes Gulf's neck that's still a bit red in spots from hickeys he made. He told Gulf he could cover them with makeup but Gulf just shrugged it off.

"Mild said he's got some good stuff so I might stay at his place tonight."

"Good stuff.... oh you're smoking with him-" Then something clicks. "Wait, your smoking with Mild?"

Gulf gives him an odd look, "Yeah?"

"But you.. when you-" He sputters for a moment before taking a breath to collect himself. "You said you get horny when you're high?"

Gulf chuckles before kissing him again. "I know how to handle myself. Do you not trust me?"

"I do." Mew pouts, thinking about Gulf getting high alone and be all horny without him there to satisfy his needs. "I don't trust your friends to not take advantage of you when you're so irresistible."

"Only to you." Mew wants to comment on how there were way too many people who also find Gulf irresistible and they hadn't even seen Gulf all need like that. Gulf kisses him hard this time, his lips hurt from the impact but he smiles a Gulf pulls away. "I could come over here afterward..."

"...Yeah," Mew says casually, his smile not at all as conspicuous as he thought it was. Gulf chose him though so they could suck it while he gets horny Gulf. Maybe he should thank Mild later because he knew without Mild comments he wouldn't have dared try it. "You could."


End file.
